


First Encounter

by SummerLeighWind



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movies), X-Men Origins: Wolverine, X-Men: First Class - Fandom
Genre: Canon Compliant, Chance Meetings, Gen, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerLeighWind/pseuds/SummerLeighWind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm different is all" Erik said, echoing his earlier words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Encounter

Erik sat curled in the corner of his room, he'd been here for at least a day he was sure. Earlier he'd heard shouting and running feet, but no one came for him. He wondered if what he heard recently was true. Were the Allies truly coming to liberate them? Would he… Would he be free?

Erik hoped it was true and this wasn't just another attempt to bring out his power. Exhaling softly, Victor shifted to a more comfortable position, wanting to get some sleep. Closing his eyes, Victor felt himself start to drift off into darkness, but before he could be fully ensnared, a loud bang jolted him back into wakefulness

XxXxX

"What are we doin' Jimmy? They were all dead outside, they're all gonna be dead _if_ we find any in here," Victor grumbled as he trailed after his younger brother.

Banging open another door, Logan mumbled, "You could've waited outside."

"Could of, but what if there are some of 'em still hidin' in here? I wouldn't want to miss out on the fun." Victor grinned.

Logan rolled his eyes, sometimes he wondered if killing was the only thing his brother thought of anymore. Though, knowing Victor, whores, and booze was probably considered now and again.

"Who knows, but I'm not done yet." Kicking down another door, Logan was surprised to see something move in the shadows.

Withing seconds Logans claws were out and his stance ready for attack.

"Who's there!" he yelled.

Scrambling out of the shadows, Erik came to stand in front of the two men.

"Huh, I'll be damned one of 'em still alive," Victor said.

Erik just stared, were those claws?

"Hey kid, why aren't you dead?" Victor asked.

His gaze moving away from the men's hands, Victor mumbled, "I'm different."

"I'll say, he even looks fed," Logan whispered to his brother.

"What's so special 'bout you?" Victor asked. Looking the kid over, he was disappointed to see there wasn't anything particularly interesting about him at a first glance.

Erik decided to play dumb. Shrugging his shoulders he said, "A scientist wanted me."

Victor grunted, turning to his brother he asked, "What are ya going to do with him?

Logan frowned. "We'll just take him with us, we _are_ supposed to be lookin' for survivors."

A hopeful feeling fluttering in his chest, Erik whispered, "Sirs… Is the war over? Am I free?"

Victor grinned at Logan. "Quick one, ain't he?"

"Shut up, Victor," Logan grumbled. Waving his hand down the hall, he said, "Come with us."

Erik was quick to follow, not wanting to be left behind. Nearly walking on top of the men's' heels, he followed them outside. Stopping, he squinted, reveling in the feeling of being outside and _free_. Erik would never allow himself to be weak again, never would he be at someone else's mercy again.

"Hey, kid! What are ya doin'?" one of the men yelled.

Erik was silent, his gaze focused on his claws. Lifting his head, he stared into the man's honest eyes. "Those are real claws, aren't they?"

The man nodded. "Yeah." Then, giving Erik a hard look, he said, "You weren't wanted by a scientist for no reason were ya?"

"I'm different is all," Erik replied, echoing his earlier words.

Logan smirked. "I take it you ain't comin' with us?" he asked.

Erik shook his head. "I'll find my own way," he told the man.

Logan gazed into the old eyes with respect. "Good for ya," Logan grunted. His eyes turned cloudy as he told Erik, "I almost did that once, but then…" A smile split across Logan's lips. "He wasn't so bad once. One a these day I'll hafta find my own way too."

Erik gave the man an earnest look. "I wish you luck when you do."

A look of bewilderment passed through the man's face before his eyes softened some. "Yeah, thanks, kid. The same ta ya," he said.

"Goodbye," Erik said to the clawed man. "Maybe we'll meet again?" he suggested.

Logan nodded. "Someday, yeah," he agreed. Turning his back on Erik, the man lifted a hand and called over his shoulder, "Bye, kid!"

Erik watched as the man disappeared around the building's corner, suddenly a thought came to him. "I forgot to ask his name!" he muttered. Erik sighed and shook his head, turning away he began to follow a muddy road to wherever it would lead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first story on this sight, I hope you liked it.


End file.
